Reflection
by The Great Gonzales
Summary: There's always more than one side to a story. Each part is crucial in completing the whole, unveiled truth. A revamp of Missing Out.
1. Seriously?

Long time no see, peoples. (Y'see what I did there?) The title has changed, but yeah, this is the revamped version of my original fanfiction, _Missing Out_. Basically, I didn't like the way the original story had progressed, which was the main reason I lost interest in completing it. There are parts of the original story that seriously make me cringe when rereading them. However, I do miss writing fanficiton and I _do _want to complete this story. Trust me— it's not going to be a complete rehash of the old fic. I can't guarantee speedy updates, but I will do my best to deliver quality chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1. Seriously?<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing really exciting has been happenin' around here lately.<p>

Normally, Robotnik would try to initiate his "Eggman Empire" - "Robotnikland", whatever the hell he calls it - with some lame-o robot. It wouldn't be a problem, though. The gang and I would usually have his plans scrambled in no time. Sometimes, if we were lucky, the old geezer left us a Chaos Emerald or two as a parting gift.

Occasionally, there would be some other nutcase other than the talking egg who would try to conquer the world. I have to admit, though, foiling their plots isn't nearly as fun as ruining Egghead's.

Too bad no one has tried _anything _in like ... forever.

Don't these bad guys know that they're my source of entertainment? How else am I supposed to keep busy? Admittedly, at first, yeah, it was cool not having to bother taking down any killer robots or having to save a city from being destroyed for a while. But now...

Gah.

Things are just _boring_.

I mean, you know its boring when I've got nothing better to do than to walk mindlessly throughout the city. Yeah, yeah, I know. Why don't I just run, then? I dunno; I just felt like it. Running is great an' all, but it doesn't hurt to walk around sometimes. Plus, I couldn't deny that Station Square was a pretty cool place when it wasn't being terrorized by a colossal water god or threatened to be blown to smithereens by some random missile. ...Ahem.

I guess I can't complain. It has been calm around here. "Calm" as in the city hasn't been in danger of being destroyed or anything. I suppose I should be thankful for that. Even Robuttnik hasn't been comin' up with any of those oh so original "take over the world" schemes or "kill that damn blue hedgehog" jigs. I frowned sourly. Really, it irks me to admit that I'd rather fight that Egghead than have nothing to do. At least fighting him gave me something to do. He hasn't made an appearance since the last time we fought in Central City.

You would think that with all of this free time to kill that I would probably spend it doing something useful. Like helping the police clean up the streets a little or - more preferably - hang out with my many friends. Well, to option one, I was never too keen in getting involved in police business unless I absolutely had to. And to option two... well ...

My best bud, Tails, was cooped up in his lab again in the Mystic Ruin, "remodifying the structure" of the X-Tornado again ... whatever that means.

The ever-irritable Knuckles was up on Angel Island, probably loafing around near the Master Emerald ... or plotting his revenge on me. A few days ago, I had dared ol' knucklehead to drink eight two-liter bottles of Coke nonstop. Oh gosh... I don't know what happened to the guy, but he got _so ... _crazy, the dude kissed Big, which was _hilarious_. I mean, it was just pop! He was mad as hell, but for the life of me I couldn't stop laughing. And now, whenever Big sees him he tries to offer him a Coke. So now I got a hit out on me. Imagine that, huh?

Cream and Tikal (who had recently been extracted from the Master Emerald - how, I don't know) were in the Mystic Ruin's Chao Garden playing with the local Chao there. Me, I don't really dig the whole take-care-of-a-Chao thing. Too much work. I mean, they're adorable an' all, but I'm pretty sure none of 'em would be able to keep up with me. Would probably end up bein' extra baggage.

My other two friends, Silver and Blaze, were down at the Emerald Coast - the place I just escaped from. It was _horrible _... they had tried to drag me into that dreadful water to teach me how to swim. I mean, Silver's one thing, but I would've thought Blaze would sympathize with me, with those flames of hers, let alone being a _cat. _Jeez. Thank goodness that ice cream truck distracted them - well, more so Silver, Blaze just followed - lest I'd be good as dead.

I paused at the entrance of Casinopolis, managing a slight grin. Heh. Haven't been in there in a while. Then again, I don't exactly fancy pinball machines. Plus, I've been thrown in their sewage system one too many times.

Heh.

I guess you could say that all of my friends are doin' their own thing. Still, I make the effort to keep in touch with all of them.

Well ... except for one.

I frowned a bit, narrowing my eyes before continuing my walk.

For the past two weeks, for some reason, she's been avoiding me. And, I frankly ... well, I don't know why. I didn't yell at her or anything. Wasn't mean to her, I don't think. She's just been acting so weird around me lately. I mean, no tackling hugs? No persistent requests for a date ... or worse, marriage? No painful hits with her hammer? ... No tackling hugs? I don't get it.

At first, I just thought that she was sick, and didn't want to show her vulnerability in front of me. I hadn't seen or heard from her in a couple of days, so I worked up the nerve to go to her apartment a couple of times to try to see what was up with her. How many times do I _willingly _go over to her place? I mean, give me some credit here! Much to my annoyance, each time she blew me off with that, "Sorry Sonic, I'm busy," or "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

What really confuses me is that I'm the only one acting this way around. Everybody else, she's the same ol' Amy. Same smile. Same cheerful personality. The whole nine yards. Yet, I'm the one getting the cold shoulder. Hell, she's more willing to approach Shadow than she is me!

I shook my head, and placed my hands behind my head. Why was I was letting this get to me?

I sighed. "Can't spend the day fuming over one girl, right? I gotta find something to do." My stomach then randomly grumbled. I chuckled, grinning a little sheepishly. "Findin' a meal is first on the list."

_Let's see..._

Italian restaurant across the street? Nah, too fancy. Plus, I didn't have that kind of money on me.

I could go to the sushi bar 'round the block. I was cool with the guy runnin' it, and had went there last week after saving his son from running in the middle of the street. ... Meh. Raw fish was cool an' all, but... eh. Wasn't in the mood for it.

I paused in my walk, as my gaze absently scanned my surroundings 'til it settled on the best thing I'd seen all day: "DAILY TREAT: CHILI DOGS". I had barely registered I was walking again, my mouth nearly savoring as I stared at the white sign of the local diner of which this amazing treat was being served.

Exactly _how _long has it been since I've sank my teeth into one of those heavenly, spicy dogs? ... Well, a couple of hours, but still. No way was I passing up this deal!

With a quick dash, I was at the entrance of the diner, and casually entered its open doors. Heh. Come to think of it, I don't think I've been to this particular place before. Was it new? Heck if I knew, since I don't usually go into restaurants in the first place- I usually get my 'dog on the go off some vendor on the street. There didn't look to be any take-out venues in here either...

Well, sitting back and enjoying a plate full of chilidogs couldn't be too bad, right? I'd just gulf 'em down in a couple of bites and then back on the road with me! No big deal.

Shrugging, I approached the stiff-looking otter waiter who stood at a small podium just beyond the threshold of the door. After establishing in a hushed conversation that I _was _Sonic the Hedgehog and not an impersonator (not that anyone could truly copy _this_), and giving him an autograph for his kid and himself, I placed my reservation for one.

Took long enough.

"Right this way, Mr. Hedgehog sir," the otter waiter said perkily, motioning with his sleek tail to follow.

Mr. Hedgehog?

_Sir? _

What was I, a businessman? That's almost as bad as when Cream used to call me "Mr. Sonic" all the time. I understand that it's about polite an' that's not a big deal- I just don't like being called a mister. Makes me feel old...

I waved my hand dismissively as I stepped past the waiter, casting him a slight smirk. "Nah, don't worry me 'bout me, man; I can seat myself." I leaned a little against an idle banister, raising a finger to silence him as he motioned to protest. "Just tell the crew back in the kitchen to whip me up a big plate of chili dogs."

"But, Mr. Hed-

"By the way, dude," I added, my playful smirk widening. "You can drop the formalities. It's just Sonic. Thanks."

With that, I turned and faced the floor of the diner, glancing absently about the plain sea of burgundy and beige chairs and tables for a place to devo- I mean, eat my lunch. Just how it was outside, the diner was pretty empty. There was only but a few people in here. Of course, with my being there, I wasn't surprised to see a few heads peeking from the booths to catch a glimpse of me. Not that I was really paying attention.

Ah!

There was an empty booth along the window aisle facing the street. Perfect.

Casually, I strolled to my seat, looking around the place a bit more. Mostly just kids hanging out or workers on their lunch break. I cast a quick look at the table in front of mine. It was just Amy and some guy.

...

Wait...

**What**?

I paused mid-stride in my walk as I dared to take another look.

What ... the hell? What the _hell _was this about?

I'm in the same room, same vicinity as Amy Rose, the girl who has proclaimed she was in love me basically since we met, and she has not even _acknowledged _me? ... Something's not right here.

So, she can talk to some stranger, but not me? What was that about? I mean, I-

Wait a minute.

I can't go jumping to conclusions like that. I don't even know who that guy is or his relationship to Amy. I keep forgetting that we all have our own friends outside of the immediate crew - Amy, no exception. Maybe he was some guy she had just met or maybe he was her friend. Who knows? It wasn't my place to question.

... Though, they did look very involved with each other. With the intense staring in each others eyes and his hand touching hers over the table and-

Jeez, I look like an idiot just standing there looking at them. I'm surprised they haven't noticed me yet.

I swiftly dived into my booth before that could happen, as I reclined back against the windowpane, my legs resting on the burgundy cushions of the seat. Exhaling a sigh, relieved, I frowned sourly as my gaze averted to the checkered diner ceiling.

That was so weird. Why had I just ... acted like that?

It's just Amy ... and some hedgehog. A blue one, ironically. Though, not the same blue as me. More of a darkish blue. With really loud orange highlights... and some urban-lookin' clothes.

He looked like a punk.

No, no, that's not cool... I don't even know this guy. Can't go callin' him names based off of nothing. He had a few piercings in each of his ears. That was kinda cool, I guess.

Oh my - why do I _care_, anyway? Amy can do whatever the hell she wants! 'Sides, shouldn't I be happy about this? I mean, if this dude is keeping Amy occupied now, then I don't have to worry about her pestering me for dates an' all that. It's the perfect situation!

... 'Course that's assuming they're even together like that. I mean, not like _that_, but-

"So, Kano. I've already told you what I like to do. What about you?"

Oh great, now they were beginning to talk. Cue the cheesy, romantic dialogue.

As much sense as it made to simply move and go to another table - especially since there were _plenty _to choose from - my nosin- erm, curiosity stopped me from makin' the smart move.

Curiosity or not, it was rude to just eavesdrop on other folk's conversation. It wasn't right ... yet, it wasn't anything serious. I mean, it's _just _Amy. They couldn't be talkin' 'bout anything too important. Furrowing my brow, I closed my eyes as I folded my arms loosely across my chest.

Yup. This wasn't a big deal.

"Me?" the one, apparently named 'Kano', chuckled. I didn't need to look at him to know that he casting her some sort of cocky smirk. Jeez ... whom else would she be talking to? "Well, I'm a real fanatic of soccer. Been playin' the sport since I was a kid, y'know. My goal is to make the national team."

Amy giggled. "That must explain that soccer ball you had back at Twinkle Park."

He replied 'smoothly,' "I guess."

Give me a break.

For the next five minutes, I listened to their chat ... while still waiting for my amazing plate of chilidogs. It felt like a freakin' hour. What was the hold up? Continuously growing antsy, my foot tapped rapidly against the cushion of the seat as my fingers idly drummed the tabletop. Why I haven't jetted out of there yet, I have no idea. I really don't.

But that wasn't nearly as annoying as this stuff I was listening to. Their conversation was like an interview. Asking each other question and the other responding in some overly elaborative way. I could hear Amy gush and this 'Kano' dude filling her head with cheesy compliments. I could gag.

"Amy..."

I opened one eye. His tone was ... different from before. More serious.

Curious, I tilted my head slightly so I could catch a glimpse of their reflection in the window. He was holding her hand in his, staring at her intently. Amy just looked at him confused, blushing for some reason.

"What is it, Kano?"

Okay ... this was getting awkward.

'Kano' sighed. "Amy, y'know, it's been two weeks since we first started talkin'."

Wait, wait, wait. Two weeks. _Two weeks? _

Whoa! She's known him for two weeks? That's ... that's about how long she has been ignoring me!

But, ah, it's makin' sense now! I think. She must've started seeing this guy and didn't want me to meet him ... or something. Why, though?

"Well, I've been thinkin'," he murmured, gently caressing her hand before planting a kiss on it. Gross. "I don't like bein' just your 'friend' anymore, Ames."

Both Amy and I looked surprised. What did he mean by that? Does he mean that he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore? Nah, he wouldn't be sayin' that while ... acting that way toward her. I mean, it was cool either way, even if he-

"I want you to be my girl, Ames." He cast her a - I guess? - charming, playful - Sure? - smile. "Just say, 'yes'." He nudged her in jest. "You know you want to."

Those words ears echoed in my ear, repeating themselves mockingly in my head. I could feel my hands ball up into a fist as my brow furrowed even further. Mad. Was I mad? Annoyed? ... Jealous? Of _who? _

Him? No way!

Never mind that, though. What was up with me? I mean, what was the big deal? Why was this ... not sitting well with me?

Amy was speechless. She began to quiver a little bit as she bowed her head, shaking her head slowly as light tears spilled onto her green shirt.

"Kano, I... I don't know what to say..."

Ames, you cannot be serious here.

He laughed softly before gingerly lifting her head up with a single finger. "Amy...~"

Okay, this is just stupid.

Forget the chilidog. I'll just find a damn vendor.

I abruptly sped out of the door in a neon blue flash and began running aimlessly throughout the now crowded streets. I didn't care if she saw me or not.

Somehow in a very crude way, this is all very funny. I mean, of _all _freakin' people, Amy fell out of love with me? With _me? _The pink hedgehog who has been following me 'round for like ... forever? The same girl who had declared everyday that she would marry me? Now she's fallen for some other guy just as quick? Pffft.

I'm not jealous or anything. I'm just sayin' - I don't get it.

Jeez, what the hell. Not only did I see one of my friends acting all ... gaga with some complete stranger, but I never got my chilidog.

I'm never goin' back to that place again.


	2. Contradiction

Sorry about the wait there, folks. Midterms, papers, labs, and all of that. Thanks for the reviews and comments from the first chapter! Things only get crazy from here. Here it is~

* * *

><p>2. Contradiction<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" she exclaimed as she tried to snatch her wrist from my grasp — to no avail, of course. I could hear her scowl behind me at her futile attempts. "Oh, come on, you're not <em>mad <em>are you? I was only in there for an hour or—

"Five hours."

"Hm?"

"You were there for five hours."

"What? It was not—

I paused in my steps, turning to cast her a mild glare. "It was. You are lucky that I was bothered enough to drag you out of that infernal casino."

Yesterday, Rouge and I had spent our evening at the city's acclaimed Casinopolis. Omega was away handling his own tasks and I did not have anything better to do. I admit that I have spent a fair amount of time indulging myself in the ... games that the facility offered. Two of the Chaotix, Vector and Espio, had joined us midway during our Black Jack game. While I accumulated a thousand rings, Rouge - being more experienced with these casino games than I - had gathered far more. We all eventually left a quarter after two in the morning. As temporarily entertaining the games were, it would have been foolish to waste all of my rings in such a place.

I thought that a woman of her intellect would understand that.

Apparently not.

Rouge, supposedly, returned to the casino a few hours after we had initially left to gamble again. I had only found this out from a gang of pedestrians while getting breakfast near Speed Highway. They were rambling about "some hot bat lady who racked up 10,000 at Casinopolis" with their rambunctious, irritating voices. There's only one bat lady, I know.

The scene I was met with upon my arrival was ridiculous. The wretched stench of alcohol and smoke reeked in the air. A crowd of men surrounded her, jousting her with their ragged, hoarse chants and cheers as she sat at the poker table. Her arm perched upon its birch border as her head rested against her palm. A sly smirk shaped her lips as she faced her opponent – a tawdry-looking jackal.

Smirking smugly, the male had thrown out his hand: 2, 6, 7, 9, and 10 - all spades — a flush.

His complacent expression quickly dissolved as Rouge casually laid out her own cards: 3 aces (a heart, a spade, and a diamond) and 2 kings (a heart and a spade) — a full house.

Judging from the uproar of the crowd, her "full house" is stronger than his "flush."

Whatever.

Her testosterone-fueled audience yelled loudly in protest as I dragged her out of the vicinity by the wrist, before collecting her winnings. Mindless imbeciles.

At last, Rouge finally snatched her hand away from my grasp, caressing her wrist gingerly as she simpered. "Mm, I didn't know you were so concerned about me, Shadow."

My expression remained unchanged at her coy glance. "Since when did you care about money?"

The ivory bat rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Well, the bills have to get paid somehow_._"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about? You have one of the highest salaries at G.U.N."

"I'm a lady of high class, hun," she continued, folding her arms across her chest as she began to walk ahead me. "You should know _that."_

"With casino rings?" I questioned, walking behind her. Maintaining her rent certainly should not be a problem for her. Not to mention, despite her income, that to support her "high class," most of her possessions were _stolen._

She shrugged again, slowing her pace a bit to walk in pace with me. "Whatever works, sweetie."

"Surrounded by those debauched men?"

"They were admiring me work my magic," my thieving companion professed, almost impishly. "I can't imagine that it's common that a beauty such as myself graces their presence. I figured I'd give them a treat."

"Feh," I grunted in response, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my black jacket. It irked me how nonchalant she was being about her behavior. I was well aware of her capabilities and thoroughly convinced that she could take care of herself. Having been her comrade since the incidents upon the ARK, I knew underestimating a woman of her cunning was a mistake. Her greed was her ultimate enemy. It is disturbing to witness how easily the selfish sin could corrupt and manipulate her being. How reckless and precipitous her actions would become in contrast to her normal calculative, careful manner. I sighed, furrowing my brow. "Just do not expect me to drag you—

Suddenly, I felt a brisk presence approaching us. Before I could properly react, however, I was already knocked onto the concrete pavement. I growled, rotating my shoulder delicately, kneeling, as Rouge burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nice fall, clumsy," she jeered.

I shot her a glare before averting my sight toward the culprit of this ridiculousness — Sonic the Hedgehog.

The clueless faker cast me a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "Eh, sorry about that, buddy. Guess I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'."

I ignored his apology as I stood up myself, focusing on brushing the excess dust off of my jacket. Frankly, I was inclined to walk away, but I could not help but notice ... the "off" tone of his voice. Not that it was any of my business, nor did I particularly care, but it was rare that the zeal in which the hedgehog typically spoke was false.

Rouge, I assume, was thinking similarly, as her amused expression faltered into a more inquisitive, slightly concerned one. ... Well, as much concern as Rouge was will willing to exhibit.

"What's up, Big Blue?" she questioned, leaning forward curiously. "You don't seem as ... hyper as you usually are."

Sonic shrugged, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Didn't think you'd be one to care, Rouge."

She smiled teasingly. "Consider me a concerned bystander."

"_You _concerned?" I interjected, mildly incredulous.

Rouge feigned a gasp, pursing her lips in mock disdain. "Don't be like that, hun. I can have a heart..." She added with a laugh,"... sometimes."

The klutz snickered at her remark. "Heh. Well, no need to worry, Rouge—nothin's wrong with this dude."

Rouge and I merely looked at him before she broke our short silence, sighing, as she placed a hand on her hip, looking away. "Whatever you say."

The hedgehog shrugged again before dashing off in our opposite direction. We resumed our walk.

"There's something up with him," the ivory bat murmured. I raised a brow.

"What do you care?"

She gave me a distasteful look. "I'm just saying. I imagine that _if _there is something bothering him, he'll bounce back pretty quick."

I simply shrugged. "I suppose."

A thoughtful grin played at her lips. "You know... Blue could've met _him_..."

"Him?" I repeated, still looking ahead. Why was she still talking about this?

"You know him." She nudged me in jest. "_Him!" _

I turned, casting her a blank stare. "Rouge. Who are you-

"That punk guy Amy's been hanging around with," she finally stated flatly. "Kano. Wouldn't be surprised if he was her new squeeze."

Kano?

Ah, yes, that idiot Amy introduced us to about a week ago.

While the fool had a suffocating ego and an annoyingly cocky nature, I could not be bothered to give him much thought beyond that.

Admittedly, I was somewhat surprised that Amy enjoyed his company. I would have thought that one who exuded such a brash, arrogant attitude would annoy her. Then again, I had also thought that Rouge would have enough sense not to risk all of her rings in that blasted casino.

I have been contradicted a lot, lately.

Anyway, I _know _the hedgehog would not enable such a male - Kano - to anger him. He has proclaimed several times that he did not return Amy's affections, so it would not make sense for him to become jealous upon someone showing interest in her. If anything, I would expect him to be pleased.

Regardless...

"I do not care," I replied candidly. "It is none of my concern."

In my peripheral, I idly noticed the lunch diner to our right. Three large glass windows exposed its quaint, hospitable interior littered with customers. A large white sign advertising their daily treat - which were those disgusting chilidogs - encompassed the first window. I continued to look aimlessly at the people seated inside along the window booths. Amy Rose and Kano were featured in the third window. They appeared to be engaged in an intimate conversation.

Rouge, apparently, found this scene amusing as she began to laugh mischievously. "Aww, how adorable! They look like they're on their first date."

I remained silent.

What Amy chose do with Kano was her business — I certainly was not going to deem it as "adorable." I was not going to indulge myself in trivial, teenage matters. Whether Sonic was jealous, the status of Amy's romantic life...

It was irrelevant.

It did not concern me.

* * *

><p>Shadow does not approve of chilidogs.<p> 


	3. Not Yet

Consider the first two sections as "flashbacks" (hence why they're written in third person and past tense); the actual chapter, technically, doesn't begin until the chapter title appears.

Also, I really should've done this disclaimer from the get-go:

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA, Sonic Team

* * *

><p>The lavender cat frowned, her brow furrowed in reluctance. "Please understand. I do not mean to offend you, Amy," she began, glancing away briefly before turning to face her again, uncertainty present in her voice. "but you do act rather ... possessive of him. I can sort of understand why he would make such an effort to elude you."<p>

Amy raised a brow at the reserved feline as her beige cheeks flushed indignantly at her comment. Before she could properly tell open her mouth, however, Cream cast the pink hedgehog a knowing look, shaking her head slowly. "No, Amy. Remember? You promised you wouldn't mad."

The pink hedgehog scoffed, folding her arms across her chest in defiance. "How can you expect me _not _to?" She pointed accusingly at Blaze. "She called me possessive! I mean, _possessive_? I mean, jeez, she's making me sound like a lunatic or—

"Your actions can be rather manic around him," Blaze murmured, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Blaze, please!" Cream exclaimed exasperatedly, turning to the fuming girl quickly. "Amy, we're not saying that Sonic doesn't like you, but..." The rabbit's hazel eyes averted from the hedgehog momentarily, focusing on the ground before looking back toward her. "but ... maybe ... maybe you should try a different way to get his attention?"

A brief silence overcame the trio. Amy bowed her head in contemplation as her hands rested tensely on her thighs. Blaze and Cream watched the silent girl intently before she finally raised her gaze to meet theirs, a thoughtful expression plastered upon her face.

"How so?" Amy questioned as she flicked the straw to her lemonade. "What do you suggest?"

The two girls exchanged hesitant looks.

"Well..." the fiery cat begun, scratching behind her ear diffidently. "Have you considered moving on?"

"_What?" _the pink hedgehog shouted incredulously, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table in exaggeration. "_Move on? You're saying that I should give up on Sonic?" _

Cream immediately grasped her hand, urging her sit down. "Please, Amy! There's no need to get angry!"

Blaze was unfazed by the girl's rage, simply looking at her. "That is not what I am implying. Just think about it: you spend most of your time and energy pursuing Sonic. Instead of focusing your energy on him, why don't you exert that effort on yourself? Try to experience your life without your constant attention on Sonic." A sheepish blush then colored the feline's white cheeks upon her final statement, as she looked away from the standing hedgehog. "At least that is what I propose..."

Cream grinned at the princess' comment, gesturing for Amy to sit down again. "That's a great idea, Blaze!" She turned to the now seated hedgehog beside her, fists clenched in excitement. "So, Amy, what do you think?"

Cupping her chin in thought, Amy frowned slightly as she turned to Blaze. "So, I'm not really moving on, am I. Just focusing more ... on myself?"

Blaze nodded.

"I see..."

_Just watch me! I'll make that Sonic respect me! And by that time it'll be too late!_

The young rabbit cast her friend an apprehensive look upon her idle behavior, worried about her response. "Amy...?"

Quietly, she took another drink of her beverage. "Sonic isn't the type of guy to be held down by something as heavy as love. Its no use ... trying to force him to admit feelings he may not even have..." Another pause as she took another sip. "Plus, I mean ... even if he did have any feelings for me, he would've given me some hint by now..."

Cream continued to gaze upon Amy intently, leaning forward in her chair. "What are you saying, Amy?" Blaze merely reclined back in her seat, smiling contently.

Amy cast the rabbit an ebullient, confident smile. "Blaze is right – I can't deny that care a lot for Sonic ... yet, I can't continue to live my life revolved around him. I have to ... move away from that mentality..."

"Amy..." Cream whispered softly, her expression hopeful.

The pink hedgehog winked. "I'm not giving up on Sonic, no way! But I can't continue to let him run my life anymore. From this point on, I'm gonna be more independent!"

* * *

><p>A seemingly melancholic aura surrounded Amy Rose as she slowly walked down the crowded streets of Station Square. The pink hedgehog sighed as she stuffed her hands in her jean pockets, her wooden sandals trotting loudly against the concrete.<p>

_I haven't chased Sonic in over three days ... it's hard not to approach him when he's near... _

She sighed again.

_I know that he considers me as his friend ... but I know I probably annoy him with my advances. Acting the way I am – I mean, the way I _was _isn't going to help. I can't be so attached to him... _

Exhaling another sigh, the girl's dull eyes studied the sidewalk's rough pavement as she continued her sluggish stroll. She vaguely acknowledged the crowds of chattered excitement around her, and the upbeat, joyful music of Twinkle Park blaring in her ears.

She smiled as she began to reminisce the events the landmark brought upon; namely, when her and her bird companion were being stalked by that notorious ZERO robot throughout the city. That annoying mecha had messed up her and Sonic's date to Twinkle Park! Thanks to that bag of bolts, she had to spend that whole afternoon evading it within the amusement park ... only to end up kidnapped. ... Again.

Come to think of it ... that whole adventure _was _rather memorable. It was her first real journey without totally relying on Sonic. She found her own way back to the Egg Carrier, defeated ZERO with her own strength, and rescued a whole family of birds all by herself! Her smile widened considerably upon that last memory.

She would never forget how proud she felt that day. Sure, saving a few birds was a small feat compared to a defeating a colossal water god and saving the world, but it was still _her _mission that she completed. She'd brave some danger too! Eluding and fighting that ZERO 'bot was no easy task! Not to mention traveling through all of those scary places ... like that Hot Shelter place on the Egg Carrier!

Besides...

_That promise. How could I forget? I promised myself that I would become more independent two years ago after that battle. If I could show Sonic that I didn't always need him, then he would respect me more. And then I would win his heart for sure! _

_... I haven't really been living up to that promise. _

_That's gonna change, though. I _will _become more independent. I'll show that Sonic that he- _

With a sudden thud, Amy fell back onto the sidewalk on her bottom. Gingerly caressing her backside, she shot a daunting glare at the sheepish young male who dared to interrupt her train of thought, and then to idle soccer ball beside him.

_Soccer ball? _

"Hey, watch where you're kicking that stupid ball!" she snapped, pointing accusingly at the black and white ball. "Who goes around kicking a ball on a busy street anyway?"

The boy's clumsy grin quickly faded into a frown upon her outburst. "Tch. Don't blame me for you bein' such a klutz." He rolled his eyes disdainfully. "Starin' dead at the ground while walkin' ... that's jus' dumb."

Amy scoffed, standing up by herself as she eyed her opponent warily. He was a male hedgehog colored a dark bluish-black with orange highlights. While his quills were very wild and tousled, they were styled in a rather awkward yet hip style, with three large bangs shrouding his energetic orange eyes. He donned a black short-sleeved shirt with the collars flared, navy blue slacks, and black sneakers. His black gloves were cut at the tips, armbands looked worn, and ... _his ears were pierced too?_

She continued to gaze at him. _He sort of looks like—_

"Hey, I admit, I am rather easy on the eyes," he smirked suggestively. "You're not too bad lookin' yourself."

The pink hedgehog's cheeks instantly flushed as she looked away embarrassedly, placing her hands on her hips in defiance. "Don't get a big head. You just look like someone I know."

_A little too much... _

"Uh-huh. Sure, you totally weren't checkin' me out just then." He smiled cheekily as he got to his feet, ignoring the angry protests from the irate female. "I don't think I've introduced myself." He extended a hand to her. "Name's Kano."

Amy cast him a skeptical look before reluctantly shaking his hand. "My name is Amy Rose. You can just call me Amy, though."

The soccer ball kicking dude, Kano, chuckled as he withdrew his hand back to his side. "Amy Rose, eh? That's a pretty name." He eyed her up and down, smirking. "Then again, it kinda makes sense since you're all pink like a pink rose ... or somethin'."

Amy didn't seem to catch the compliment. "What's _that _supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with me being pink?"

"Where'd you get that idea?" the black-clad hedgehog laughed, holding his hands up in mock defense. "All I said was that you had a pretty name."

"Sonic never said I had a pretty name..."

Kano raised a brow, confused. "Who said what now?"

A deep blush engulfed the pink female's face again as she clasped her hands to her mouth in sheer surprise. _I didn't mean to say that aloud!_

Amy huffed, looking crossly away from him again with a pouty expression. "Nothing."

That response only elicited laughter from the male hedgehog.

Clenching her fists at her sides in an attempt not to whip out her hammer (and cause a scene), she eyed Kano again.

Something ... wasn't right here.

Yeah, this guy seemed totally arrogant and he had a huge ego. But, he had called her cute ... well, "not bad lookin'" – same difference. And as annoying as this Kano was right now, she couldn't help but ... find him somewhat amusing. Interesting, even. What was up with _that_? Guys like him usually would have had a taste full of her hammer by now just for acting so cockily! But this guy...

She actually wanted to ... kind of, sort of get to know him better.

As a friend, of course. ... Right?

Nevertheless...

Amy Rose interested in a guy ... that's _not_ Sonic the Hedgehog?

"Yo. Mobius to Amy," Kano stated, waving his hand in front of the pensive female. "Were you even listenin'?"

"Ah..." Amy muttered, blinking at the male hedgehog. She giggled awkwardly. "Ehehehe ... no."

The boy snickered at her response, idly beginning to bob his soccer ball with his foot. "I was sayin' that we should go to Twinkle Park together. I mean, I do owe you for knockin' you down and..." He took out two cyan-colored tickets from his pocket and waved them about playfully. "I have an extra ticket~"

Amy's eyes widened considerably, astonished at Kano's blatant offer. _Did he really just ask — just like that? We just met! _She cast him a cynical look as she pursed her lips, folding her arms across her chest. "Why the sudden date?"

He grinned, shrugging nonchalantly. "You looked like you were in a bad mood." He winked at her, a cheerful smile tugging at his lips. "'Sides, maybe we'll become friends by the end of our little adventure."

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, tempted to laugh at his advances. _Is this guy for real? We just met and he already wants to take me out on a date? ... Well, he didn't call it a date, but still. Sonic never offered to take me anywhere... _

"C'mon, Amy," Kano laughed, nudging her in jest. "It'll be fun!"

_No, no, no! I can't think about Sonic! This isn't about Sonic; this is about _me! _Besides, what's the worst that can happen? This could be fun! _

With that final thought, Amy gave her new friend a genial smile, gesturing for him to go on.

"Alright, alright," she grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>3. Not Yet<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you made all 50 goals," I giggled happily, showering my Greek salad in vinaigrette. "Seriously, that was amazing!"<p>

Kano shrugged as he popped a chili-covered fry into his mouth. "Really? I thought that challenge was way too easy."

Yes, we were out on a small lunch date. It wasn't for any particular reason ... so don't get any ideas! We're just friends! However, spending these last two weeks with him has been quite enjoyable.

Ever since we went to Twinkle Park together, we've begun hanging out daily. Turns out Kano _was _a fun guy to hang around. He still had that ego of his, of course, but I could overlook it for the amount of fun we had that day. I never thought that I would go through the Mirror Room again without freaking out ...

It wasn't long before I told the whole gang about him. I even introduced him to Shadow!

... Well, I didn't tell Sonic ... but I doubt that he would care anyway. Even if he did, I doubt that he would stand still long enough to listen to me explain, the jerk!

Come to think of it, I haven't talked to Sonic much lately.

Heh heh. Imagine that.

Me, Amy Rose, _willingly _not speaking to Sonic the Hedgehog, my crush for like ... ever. Really, I can't believe it myself. Though, honestly, I couldn't care less right now.

Sure, while Kano isn't as outgoing and active as Sonic (I don't think _anyone _is as active as Sonic), he does have some qualities that Sonic doesn't. For instance, _unlike _Sonic, Kano listens to me out more than a couple of seconds, minutes, hours! He compliments me on my looks and has even bought me a few things. I was currently wearing the sapphire necklace he had gotten last week for me. What I appreciate the most from him is that he doesn't act as though he's forced to spend time with me ... nor do I have to coerce him to even do so. Whenever I would ask Sonic to do anything with me, he would always make up some lame excuse to deny my request...

... Ugh ...

"So, Kano," I begun, taking a quick swig from my cola. Thoughts stay away from Sonic! "I've already told you what I like to do. What about you?"

He blinked, looking somewhat surprised at my question, but chuckled anyway. "Me?" I nodded. "Well, I'm a real fanatic of soccer. Been playin' the sport since I was a kid, y'know. My goal is to make the national team."

I giggled, shaking my head lightly. "That must explain that soccer ball you had back at Twinkle Park."

He chuckled again, waving his hand about carelessly. "I guess."

We laughed together for a moment before Kano began quizzing me with elementary (albeit, random) questions like, "What was my favorite thing to do on a rainy day?" Alternatively, I asked a few random questions of my own, like "What would you do if I dyed your quills hot pink while you were sleeping?" He simply laughed at that question. Really, the whole conversation was just downright silly – but it was fun! However, I couldn't help but notice how intimately he was looking at me. His intense orange gaze hardly wavered from mine; it was sort of unnerving, but pleasant at the same time. I barely registered that he had gingerly took my hands in his.

"Amy..."

I raised my brow at his solemn tone, casting him a worried glance. "What is it, Kano?"

Kano sighed, still looking dead at me. "Amy, y'know, it's been two weeks since we first started talkin'."

I dumbly nodded, blushing at his gesture. W-Why was he acting like this? Why was he being so ... passionate, suddenly? I mean, we've hugged and held hands before, but ... never like this.

"Well, I've been thinkin'," Kano murmured as he gently caressed my hand, kissing it softly. I had to have been as red as Knuckles right now. "I don't like just bein' your 'friend' anymore, Ames."

My eyes widened in shock as my mouth hung slightly agape in astonishment. Did he – what was he ... oh my...

_Kano... _

"I want you to be my girl, Ames," he stated simply, giving me an endearing, almost mischievous smile. "Just say, 'yes'." He released one hand from mine, nudging my shoulder playfully. "You know you want to."

_You know you want to... _

My body ... my body felt numb. I was shaking ... I think. I wanted to respond, I really did, but no words would come out of my mouth. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to keep myself from crying; the large, warm tears wavering in the corner of my eyes were becoming increasingly hard to hold back. Bowing my head bashfully, I shook my head slowly, finally allowing a few tears to fall beyond their threshold.

"Kano, I... I don't know what to say..."

He laughed at my reply before gently placing a single finger under my chin, so my tearful gaze could meet his again. "Amy...~"

Tears freely falling down my face, I couldn't stop the wide, loving smile that slowly crept onto my face.

_Sonic._

This is the exact moment I've been waiting for. Ever since I've met him, I've wanted Sonic to ask me to be _his _girl. How long have I wished, how long have I tried ... just to get my hero to profess his love for _me_. And now...

What would Sonic think about - no, no, _no! _What am I thinking? Sonic doesn't have anything to do with this. I can love whoever I want!

We're just friends.

... Just friends...

"What do you want? Can't you tell we're in the middle of somethin'?"

The irritation in Kano's voice brought me away from my thoughts. He withdrew his remaining hand from mine, and slumped back into his seat, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. Casting him a perplexed look, I turned to face the subject of his annoyance: the otter waiter who was serving us.

"My apologies, sir," the otter apologized, bowing graciously. "I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Mr. Hedgehog."

My brow furrowed in confusion. Mr. Hedgehog?

Kano sported a similar look of uncertainty. "Mr. Hedgehog? Who the hell is that?"

A brief expression of disbelief crossed the otter's face before faltering back into a neutral look. "Uh... Mr. Hedgehog, sir. The blue hedgehog who was seated in the booth next to yours. The kitchen has just completed his large plate of chili dogs, but he seems to have left without receiving his food..." he added with a grimace, "or paying his bill."

Chili dogs?

Blue hedgehog?

The booth right next to ours?

_... Sonic? _

Rolling his eyes, Kano scowled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Look man, we don't know who you're talkin' about. Why would we care about what some other guy was doin' anyway?" He shrugged, turning to me. "Right, Ames?"

There's no way Sonic was here! Absolutely impossible!

It was totally, completely, _unbelievable _that Sonic would be _here, _of all places, at the same time_ I_ was! With Kano!

...

Ugh, who am I kidding? Of _course, _he was here. Sonic is the only one who would order large plate of chili dogs. Not to mention that blue hedgehogs weren't exactly common in Station Square ... or anywhere else, for that matter.

"Uh, Ames? Amy?" Kano whistled to get my attention. "Hello...?"

"Ah!" I yelped, looking frantically between my impending boyfriend and the otter before giggling sheepishly. "Ah ... right, right! No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen the guy you're talking about."

Frowning peculiarly, our waiter exhaled a deep sigh, mumbling something under his breath before thanking us and retreating back to the restaurant's kitchen.

I could feel Kano's expectant glare bore into me as I looked down at my plate, my feet shuffling nervously under the table.

This was so bad...

Just how long was Sonic here, anyway? He had to have heard what Kano and I were talking about ... what Kano had said to me...

What I was about to say...

Wait a minute ... why would Sonic care about what we were talking about, anyway? Why should _I _care if _he_ cared?

I haven't talked to him in two weeks, so why should I start caring what he thinks about what I'm doing now? Hmph!

... Well, he has stopped by my apartment a few times to check on me...

But ... but he just thought I was sick or something because I wasn't chasing him or asking him to marry me anymore!

... Still. While I don't want to my life to just be about him, I can't keep him in the dark forever. I mean ... we are still –

"Amy!" Kano exclaimed, pounding a fist onto the table. He shook his head with a smirk, snickering at my startled response. "Damn, you really are spacey today, aren't ya? I mean, you were jus–

"We need to go now."

Kano paused mid-laugh, shooting me a bewildered look. "Eh? What's up? What's wrong?"

I shook my head dismissively, already moving to get out of my seat. "Nothing," I muttered. "Let's just get out of here."

He laughed bemusedly, reaching over to grab my wrist before I could properly stand up. "Whoa, whoa! What's the sudden rush? You got somewhere you gotta be or–

"No," I stated, louder than I replied before. "It's just..." I looked down at the floor before back to him, attempting to look straight into his eyes. ... Attempting. "I just really want to go right now. Please?"

Kano continued to look at me for a moment longer before smirking again, rising from his seat. His hand gently slid down from my wrist to my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine as he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. "Whatever you say, boss," he winked as I cast him a soft grin, discarding some money for the bill and tip with his free hand. "Let's get outta here."

I do want to be independent, I really do.

I don't want my life to exclusively be about Sonic, but I can't...

Kano...

I want to be with Kano, but I can't dismiss my feelings for...

What am I saying?

_Yes, I can. _

I can't continue to evade Sonic, though. I... I have to talk to him.

I have to tell him.

Even if he doesn't want to listen.

Even if he doesn't care.

I'm going to speak my mind. My words are gong to get through to him one way or another.

The Amy Rose he once knew is no more.

_You won't define me anymore, Sonic the Hedgehog._

* * *

><p>Gotta admit… this chapter was a bit tricky to write. I haven't written from Amy's perspective in quite a while, so that kind of made things… meh. This chapter shares the same basis as the previous story, but I particularly wanted to delve more into Amy's own ambitions and her own promise to herself.<p>

Also, Kano has returned. Surprise, surprise.


	4. Restraint

Okay, seriously? This chapter was done… like at the end of April. However, the site wouldn't let me upload it 'til today, let alone not allowing me to access my account at all. I don't know what that was all about, maybe some weird glitch or something, but whatever.

Long chapter here, enjoy.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA, Sonic Team

* * *

><p>4. Restraint<p>

* * *

><p>"So the modulator capicitator goes into this socket ... and the yellow cord gets attached here..."<p>

I don't know how long I've been working on the Tornado ... it had to have been at least three hours. It was morning when I initially started, so it wouldn't surprise me if it were at least early afternoon.

The Tornado was still in need of repairs from our last battle against Dr. Eggman. The homing missiles from that E-405, or Egg Albatross Mk. II, were amazing, admittedly. Accuracy has never been an issue of Eggman's (well, except for shooting Sonic), but they were certainly quicker than his other models and their destructive power was definitely noteworthy. The left wing and underside of the plane took the hardest hits ... we're only lucky that the engine wasn't harmed unless we would have really been in trouble!

Nevertheless, we still defeated him with relative ease once we caught our bearings. A combo attack between Sonic and Knuckles was what ultimately sealed the deal. Another victory under our belts and Central City was safe again.

Those events took place two months ago.

The last battle we engaged in was far from catastrophic – save for a few demolished buildings – and while Eggman did lose (as always), he didn't suffer significant damage.

I shook my head briskly as I furiously screwed in a nail for the new adapter I was installing in the headboard for the pilot's seat – rather my seat. This is really odd. Sonic had said not to worry about it. "He'll come when he'll come," he says. Sure, but how long will it be until _then_?

It wasn't abnormal for Eggman to take occasional ... "vacations." Though, he usually didn't do so until after a big battle. Like after Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos and the events that had transpired on the Space Colony ARK. This last battle wasn't nearly as epic. What was his motive? What was he up to?

Perhaps he's planning his next "take over the world scheme." Leave it to Eggman to execute some forgotten, usually forbidden, plot to annihilate the world.

Maybe he truly was taking a break...?

No, that was silly.

He was always up to _something. _

Regardless of when Eggman would show again, I needed to ensure that the Tornado would be ready. I needed to ensure that _I _would be ready. The plane needed better missiles to counter the ones Eggman had devised. It _needed _to be faster to match the velocity and speed of his machines. It needed to be equipped with a wide array of offensive arsenal and features to counter anything he could throw at us. Of course, I couldn't counter everything, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

If Sonic wouldn't admit it, then I would – Eggman is a mechanical genius.

Really... I didn't idolize him or anything. He's still an evil man who's trying to destroy my friends and I. Not a good guy in my books.

Still...

I know that I can build machines just as good, if not better, than him. I may be a kid still, but I know I can do it.

I have to be ready.

"Tails...? Tails, are you in here?"

I carefully stuck my head out of the plane, glancing down below swiftly to see who was there.

Cream was looking around below near the entrance of the hangar, holding two cups filled with what seemed to be a juice of some sort. Weird, Cheese didn't seem to be with her, though.

"I'm up here, Cream!" I exclaimed, waving my hand to catch her attention.

She glanced up quickly, casting me a sheepish grin and seemed to be blushing slightly, presumably out of embarrassment. "Oh sorry, so sorry, Tails! I didn't know you were still working and—

"It's okay, Cream," I simply responded, jumping down from the cockpit and walking towards her. "It's about time I take a break, anyway." Curiously, I looked down at the two plastic cups she was holding, raising a brow. "What do you have there? And where's Cheese? He's usually with you."

Cream grinned considerably. "He's at home with my mother; she wanted his help with preparing dinner. But, look!" She giggled. "I thought you could use a refresher! My mother had told me that she had stopped by your workshop on her way back home from shopping and that I should make you something since you likely weren't going to stop unless someone came."

Now it was my turn to be sheepish; I blushed somewhat awkwardly at her comment.

Well, I couldn't say she was _wrong_. Once I get engrossed in my work, there's really no stopping me until the job is done.

Cream giggled again, continuing, "These are the smoothies I made using the fruit my mother grows in her garden including some of Cheese's coconuts!" She handed me a cup eagerly. "Go on, try it! It's evening already, and you have to be—

"It's evening?" I questioned, rather abruptly. I didn't mean to blurt that out randomly, but ... wow! Had it really been that long?

She nodded slowly, looking surprised at my incredulity. "Y-Yes. It's 6:00 now."

I paused before responding, shaking my head as I finally took the smoothie from her. "Well then I really need a break then, huh?" I gestured to a small, empty bench near the door to my actual home. "We can have a seat here."

"Oh, thank you, Tails," Cream stated as she turned to sit, smoothing down her skirt before doing so.

Wait ... skirt? When did she start wearing skirts?

Now that I noticed, sitting beside her, her whole ensemble was different. Short-sleeved white blouse, red tie, navy skirt ... wasn't that the—

"It's my school uniform," she remarked, casually taking a sip of her smoothie. "Remember? I go to school now!"

"Ah ... ah! Oh yeah, that's right. I remember now." Well, it was sort of the truth. Cream had applied and was accepted into the city's private academy this past fall. She tried to get me to apply with her, but I declined. Even though most other kids my age were in school ... I'll pass. If I could learn as much I as have at my age, I'm sure I can manage without their lessons. However, since she's been studying there, Ms. Vanilla has really been stricter about allowing Cream to help on our missions. Hence why she wasn't able to join us during our last battle against Eggman...

Ahem.

"So, how has it been going there?" I inquired attempting to dispel the brief, albeit awkward, silence that had fallen between us. "It all must be very exciting for you!"

Cream nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! The classes can be challenging, but I've been studying really hard and long to get good grades." She looked down at her lap, her hands resting in the center. "I've met many new friends there too. I have to introduce you to them sometime, Tails!"

"Sure thing, Cream," I grinned, casting her an amiable smile. "It'll be a pleasure."

Of course, my sentiments were genuine in wanting to meet Cream's friends, but the whole prospect of it was ... sort of weird.

I mean, outside of our gang, I didn't really have friends beyond that. Sure, I knew of some people within Station Square, Mystic Ruin – the whole world really, thanks to our adventures, but she had _actual _friends besides us. Those friends were probably a heck of a lot safer to hang around than us. I knew Ms. Vanilla fancied that aspect, despite having trusted us with Cream's safety several times.

Plus, Cream could take care of herself! Cream was a valuable member of our team! She learned things really fast, and, when working together with Cheese, was quite formidable.

But ... unlike the rest of us, Cream actually had a parent – her mother.

We were all still of school age – it was probable that if all our parents were still around, we would all be in school. Probably still all friends, but with our own selection of friends as well.

We would all be living normal lives.

Those were all just speculations, of course.

Yet, still...

"You haven't tried your smoothie yet," Cream stated, pointing to my full cup. "Please try it. I'd like to know your opinion."

"Ah!" I exclaimed, not noticing the yellow cup still in my grasp. "Sorry about that. I'll try it now."

I brought the cup to my lips before consuming a moderate amount in one gulp. My eyes widened considerably, admittedly surprised at its delicious taste; it tasted like strawberries, grapes, oranges, bananas… and coconuts. A really good blend!

N-Not to say that I anticipated that it would be unfavorable!

Smoothies have just never my favorite sort of drink.

I lowered the cup slightly, meeting Cream's expectant look with an encouraging wink.

"That was really gr—

"_Tails!" _

Upon the sudden bellow of my name, I jumped in surprise, with my free hand twitching in response ... that hit the bottom of my cup ... which forced its contents out ... all over my face.

Great.

"Tails!" Cream yelped, clasping her hands over her mouth in worry. She reached over to take my cup from my grasp. "Are you okay? Here, take my hanky to clean yourself up." I raised my right arm, slowly, to where I thought Cream was, grabbing aimlessly until I felt the cotton cloth in my hand. "Thanks, Cream."

Now I had to go take a shower. Yuck.

"_Tails!" _the voice - the rather angry voice, anyway - screamed again. "Tails, I know you're in here, _come out!_" Whoever was here was moving about frantically throughout my hangar, practically stomping. Actually, the voice sounded really familiar, but I was more concerned about getting this smoothie off of my face.

"Amy?" Cream asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here? You don't have to yell ... Tails is right here."

I lowered the handkerchief just enough to see the pink hedgehog standing before us. She looked ... angry, to say the least; she was breathing heavily, her beige cheeks flushed red, I assume, from running and yelling. Nevertheless, she maintained her glare on me, eyeing me warily.

I frowned slightly as I wiped the remaining smoothie residue from my face, casting her a perplexed gaze.

What was wrong with her? What did she want with me?

Idly crushing the handkerchief into a crumpled ball, I clutched it in my fist, staring at her for a while longer, carefully. Whatever was up with her, it'd be best to act cordial. I didn't want to enrage her any further.

"Hiya, Amy," I greeted, giving her a short wave. "I haven't seen you around here, lately. How's it goi—

"Where's Sonic?" she demanded promptly.

I paused for a moment. "Sonic?" Ah ... now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen Sonic all day. Well, since this morning, anyway. I really wasn't sure...

Amy placed her hands on her hips indignantly, her posture suggesting impatience. "Well?"

I held my hands up in defense. "I-I don't know! You know Sonic ... he's most likely on a run. He usually doesn't hang around here for too long."

"That's right!" Cream added. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, Amy. You can wait here until he returns later. I'm sure Tails wouldn't mi—

"I don't have until later!" Amy shouted, shaking her head vehemently. "Look, I really need to see him right now." She pointed accusingly at me. "Tails, I swear, if you're hiding him from—

"He's not here, Amy," I reaffirmed. "He hasn't been here since this morning. And, no, before you ask, he didn't say where he was going." She sighed dejectedly. "What is it that you need, Amy? Perhaps Cream and I could help?"

Cream agreed. "Definitely! We'll do our best."

Amy didn't seem to think so, however. She looked toward the ceiling before exhaling a deep sigh, muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"No ... no, you guys can't help," she finally replied, casting us a small smile. "Just ... just forget about it. I'll go look somewhere else."

"Are you sure, Amy?" Cream inquired, standing out of her seat and walking toward her. "We're your friends. I'm sure there's something we can—

"Don't worry about it, Cream," Amy repeated, holding her hand out to stop her. "Really. Sorry for causing such a ruckus." She cast us a slight wave. "See you two later." Upon that last statement, she turned to run out of the hangar.

"Amy, wait!" Cream cried, starting to chase after her. Luckily, before she could make it too far, I placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head as she turned to face me.

"I don't think Amy wants us to follow her," I stated, looking out at the sunset-colored skies. "She probably wants to be left alone."

Cream looked at me for a good while before nodding reluctantly, shying away from my touch. "Yes ... I suppose you're right. I'm just worried about her. She seemed upset."

"It would appear so," I frowned. "but if she doesn't want to talk about it, then we can't force her..."

Cream didn't respond; her attention was still focused on the natural, pasture setting that lied beyond the threshold of the hangar.

I admit it was rather strange that Amy would show up here randomly. Really, in the past... two weeks, was it? ... she hasn't been here nearly as frequently as she used to looking for Sonic. Wonder what _that _was about?

Well ... there was nothing we could do about it now.

I nudged the silent rabbit slightly, gesturing toward the suspended Tornado once I had her attention. "Come on. I'll show you all the remodifications I made."

A slow smile gradually formed upon her lips before she nodded happily. "Okay. I'd love to see what you've been working on."

* * *

><p>Ugh. That hedgehog is so immature.<p>

I frowned somewhat as I held two ice cream cones in my hand – in my right, my vanilla scoop, and in my left, some obscure chocolate, vanilla, and ... whatever that purple ... stuff was. It looked downright disgusting and was beginning to drip onto my hand...

Gross.

The naïve one, Silver, had originally obtained a tangerine-flavored popsicle from the ice cream truck, but dropped it when he tripped over a random sandcastle.

I only went to get his replacement because he had already gone back into the ocean – and the truck was about to depart.

I grimaced as a large drip from his triple scoop gradually slid down the length of the waffled cone and onto my glove. Gah. I would have run to him, but I did not want to drop our treats – and hear him whine about his "lost" ice cream.

Amber eyes narrowed, I glanced around me, in an attempt to find the imbecile. Where was ... he?

Ah.

There the hedgehog was, sitting idly near the shoreline under our umbrella, telekinetically lifting and dropping crabs on unsuspecting sunbathers and people in the water. Ridiculous.

"You're so immature," I scowled as I approached him, carefully handing him his ice cream. "And take this thing already. It's dripping all over my hand."

Silver's mischievous smile immediately went away when he saw me, taking his treat eagerly from me. "Ah, Blaze!" He chuckled sheepishly, releasing his psychic hold on the vulnerable crabs. "That was quite a walk. Thanks for fetching this for me."

I simply sat beside him on my magenta towel, licking my plain vanilla treat. "You're welcome." I looked at his ice cream baffled, grimacing again as he began to devour it. "Silver... er, what _is _that..."

"Hm?" He licked the excess liquid from around his mouth sloppily, casting me an inquisitive look. "What?" I pointed to the purple portion. He snickered, pointing to it as well. "Oh, you mean that_?_"

"Yes. _That._"

He snickered again. "It's coconut – with purple food coloring! Looks pretty good, eh?"

I frowned. "I would not say so." What type of ice cream truck sold such a flavor, anyway?

"Hmph," the silver hedgehog shrugged, reclining back onto his black towel. "Suit yourself."

I merely ignored him, looking out toward the ocean. Such a massive body of water ... I held mixed feelings towards it. Due to my flames and my nature as a feline, I was inclined to reject water. Back in my home dimension, parallel to the one I currently was in, the ocean connected our world. Watching the gentle waves brush casually against the damp shoreline ... it reminded me of home.

The sole reason I was here was because of the Sol Emeralds. Their interdimensional powers has brought to me to this dimension again, but have since not allowed me to harness its powers to return. Knuckles, the guardian of this world's Master Emerald, had suggested that the Sol Emeralds' power had been mysteriously drained, but could be potentially revitalized with his Emerald's rejuvenating qualities. So far, the echidna's prediction has been proven correct, as the Sol Emeralds' exposure to the Master Emerald has notably influenced them; the dim light they once emitted has become somewhat more luminous.

However, their progress is tediously slow.

The Emeralds' full recovery would take six months, if not a year, according to Knuckles.

Thus far, it has only been two months.

Admittedly, I am not content to remain in this dimension. My responsibility lies at my home, at my altar, with the seven Sol Emeralds, along with the Jeweled Scepter. Eggman Nega has not done any recent activity since our last battle when he stole the scepter. The aforementioned treasure has since been returned to its underground, secret chamber that only I could access ... or knew about.

Perhaps Eggman Nega knew of my absence. I was the only one within my world who had the power to fight the doctor's machines, and if he chose to execute some heinous plot while I was gone–

Well, I ... I certainly could not help that.

If I was solely concerned with Nega's motives, then, theoretically, I could use this world's Chaos Emeralds to transport back there – the Chaos Control technique was reminiscent of the same interdimensional features the Sol Emeralds possessed. Unfortunately, even the Chaos Emeralds were unable to reach my dimension's threshold. When Sonic and the ebony hedgehog, Shadow, tried, they proclaimed there was some sort of interference preventing them from a complete transportation. However, even if the Chaos Emeralds _had _worked, leaving the Sol Emeralds behind in a foreign dimension was foolhardy. What would such an action say to my duty as a Guardian to simply leave them behind to pursue some madman of whom I did not even know was active?

Besides ... I could not trust the Emeralds alone in this world. It is not that I do not trust Sonic, Cream, or the others, but I just ... I cannot ...

Too much would be at stake if something happened to them.

So, I will wait, patiently, for a year if I have to, for the Sol Emeralds' full rejuvenation. Only then will I return home.

I turned to glance at the silver hedgehog laying beside me, who was now whining about how his ... unusual flavored ice cream had spilled onto the sand.

According to him, he hailed from this dimension's distant future. His future, _their _future rather, was apparently a genial and peaceful one without the plague of evil tainting it. Time travel had always been a fascination of his, and with the combination of advanced future technology and his psychic abilities he was able to do so frequently and efficiently. The concept of time travel, admittedly, was very intriguing. Silver had proclaimed that he had initially returned to the past to help combat this world's notorious Dr. Eggman, the parallel counterpart of Eggman Nega, to retain the peace of the future.

Venturing to the unknown past to fight a villain who threatens the present was such naïve heroism. If the future is destined to result in peace, then why jeopardize that chance? Though, I suppose Silver would know more about the danger Dr. Eggman presents than I.

"I wonder why Sonic doesn't like the ocean," Silver murmured absently, looking out aimlessly toward the water. "I mean, you would think with all the crazy things he pulls that a little water wouldn't scare him."

I shrugged, turning to face the ocean again. "We all have our fears and weaknesses. Perhaps water is his." Now that I remember, back when Sonic and Tails had arrived in my dimension through the dimensional tear in their world, Sonic _did _express reluctance in approaching the water. He especially did not seem pleased with our trek through the primarily underwater zones such as Coral Cove.

Earlier, Silver had attempted to teach Sonic how to swim. Out of amusement, I waded only far enough for the water to encompass my feet. I, of course, know how to swim.

... I just did not like to. I did not fancy my fur getting wet.

In any case, it was ... humorous to watch Sonic, one who was normally so confident, to struggle so comically. Silver's persistent demands certainly did not help his troubles – though, I believe he was having way more fun than he probably should have.

Surprisingly, after two hours of "practice," Silver did manage to teach Sonic how to at least float in water without completely drowning. Any longer and he might have learned how to tread water.

Of course, upon his first accomplishment, the periodic ice cream truck arrived ... which immediately caught Silver's attention ... and allotted Sonic enough time to escape before the childish one trapped him in his psychic grasp. However, Sonic _did _run at the speed of sound; he did not need a large window to run away.

Oh well.

I sighed, tossing the remains of my cone into a nearby trashcan. "Who knows? Maybe he'll return for more lessons." I smirked slightly in jest.

Silver laughed. "I wouldn't count on it, Blaze."

"Wouldn't count on what, featherhead?"

Silver and I looked up in unison to see Sonic standing before us, his trademark smirk present. Speak of the devil.

Furrowing his brow in contempt, Silver scowled. "_Featherhead?" _He grabbed one of his head quills. "These are _quills_, you idiot!"

Sonic snickered. "Could've fooled me ... featherhead."

Silver growled, clenching his fists flustered, before exhaling a deep sigh, glaring at the blue hedgehog. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He paused to laugh. "Wait, don't tell me. You're ready for lesson two, aren't you?"

His smirk quickly faded, replaced by a flat expression. "Yeah, no. I was about head outta the city, but figured I'd stop by here 'fore I left."

"I thought you didn't like being near the ocean," Silver jeered, raising a brow.

"Doesn't mean I don't like to look at it."

I gently slapped my palm against my face as I watched their conversation. _Idiots_.

"In any case," I began, turning toward Sonic. "I doubt you came here just to greet us. What do you wa—

"Help!Thief! _Thief! _He stole my purse!"

Upon that exclamation, a hooded figure zoomed past us on a moped, an azure purse clutched tightly in his grasp.

How … elementary. Committing a robbery amongst so many witnesses?

Nevertheless, the amateur criminal needed to be apprehended.

"We have to stop that guy!" Silver shouted, jumping to his feet. "He can't get away with—

"_We _don't have to do anything, Silv," Sonic interjected, pointing to himself. "I can handle this loser by myself. It'll be a cinch!"

Silver scoffed, holding his hand out. "Wait, Sonic! Don't you think we should—

Sonic had already dashed off in the direction of the robber, leaving a neon blue trail in his wake.

Slowly, Silver lowered his hand, frowning disdainfully. "He's such a show off. What a jerk."

I rose to my feet as well, shrugging again. "At least someone is going after him. That's all that—

"Back!"

"... matters," I finished flatly.

Sonic smiled cheekily, dangling the stolen purse from its straps. "See, featherhead, that wasn't so bad. Piece o' cake."

Silver's fur bristled in agitation. _"My name is _not _featherhead!" _

"My purse!"

A female, auburn rabbit appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and snatched the purse out of Sonic's hands before hugging him tightly. Silver and I could only watch in astonishment. Well, at least, _I _was astonished. Silver seemed laughably amused.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you, _thank you, _you wonderful man!" the rabbit cried, seemingly suffocating the poor soul.

"I-I..." Sonic managed, his muzzle turning red. "I-I ... can't ... breathe..."

The rabbit did not seem to acknowledge that she was probably crushing him to death. "What? Oh yes, I know that reclaiming the purse for a woman as beautiful as—

"Autumn. Let the dude go."

A dark blue hedgehog approached our umbrella, gesturing for the female, apparently named Autumn, latched onto Sonic to come to him. "You can't go clinging to random people, girl; it's creepy."

"Kano!" Autumn detached herself instantly from Sonic, dropping him to the ground, running to the black-clad hedgehog. "This guy saved my purse!"

Wait, Kano? That name sounded familiar.

"Saved your purse?" He looked confused. "Someone stole your purse?"

"Yeah, while you were at the snack bar! But, it's okay! Because that blue guy saved it!"

"It was no sweat," Sonic finally stated, idly brushing the sand off of his legs. "Right now, our thief is on his miserable way to the slammer."

Kano scratched behind his ear sheepishly. "Wow. I go to get some lemonade and all of this happens." He chuckled, extending a hand to Sonic. "I guess I gotta thank ya, man. ... So, thanks."

Sonic paused before reluctantly shaking his hand, withdrawing his hand swiftly. "No problem. All in a day's work." I raised a brow at Sonic's reaction. That was rather ... odd of him.

Orange eyes widening in realization, the new hedgehog snapped his fingers. "Hey, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't ya? Man, I don't know how I didn't – Autumn, you see this?"

"Really?" Autumn questioned, eyeing Sonic while adjusting her yellow top. "You're right, baby. Well, no wonder he was so fast in retrieving my pur—

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," he interrupted her rudely, waving his hand dismissively before turning back to Sonic. "Looks like that Dr. Eggman guy has been outta commission for a while now, eh? I'm sure you're enjoying the time off, though."

"He's bound to be back soon," Silver stated matter-of-fact. "We might as well rest before he attacks again."

"He wasn't talking to you, Silver..." I muttered quietly.

Sonic folded his arms across his chest, tensely, tapping his foot impatiently. His gaze was centered on Kano in a subtle glare, a prominent frown etched onto his face. What was up with his posture? He seemed annoyed, perturbed even. Why? While this male did have an obvious attitude problem, his behavior surely should not arouse any ill feelings.

Though, again, he _did _seem familiar.

"Silver's right; we'll be ready when the ol' Doc decides he wants to get beat down again. But enough about that." Kano blinked, seemingly not expecting Sonic wanting to continue their conversation. The aforementioned hedgehog scratched at his temple irritably. "Kano, right? Ya wouldn't happen to know an Amy Rose, would ya?"

I caught the orange-streaked hedgehog's nervous expression before it quickly fell into a settle, almost smug, look.

"Yeah, I know—

"Oh!" Silver suddenly exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm in realization. "That's the guy Amy introduced us to a few days ago! I knew I remembered him from somewhere."

As did I, but I certainly was not going to shout it out like that.

"That's right," Kano continued, a devious glint in his eyes. "We're together now, y'know. Didn't she tell you guys?"

"No," I stated, eyeing him warily. I remembered the discussion Cream and I had with Amy a few weeks ago. I definitely was not one to judge anyone on their romantic pursuits, but this is certainly not what I meant when I suggested she should focus more on herself. "She has not—

"If she's with you, who is she, then?" Sonic pointed at the female on his arm.

Autumn giggled. "Me? Well, I'm his—

Kano silenced her with a single finger. "Don't worry about who she is. Look, the point is Amy and I are together, and that's that." A sly smirk slowly crept onto his face. "You gotta problem with that, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Silver stepped forward, fists clenched. "Hey, what's your problem, man?"

I quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, restraining him. "Silver, no." As ... irritating as this male was, he was merely a civilian. Our powers compared to any strength he may possess were extraordinary and would easily overwhelm him. Of course, things here should not even escalate into a fight. That would be foolish.

Sonic had not yet responded to Kano's taunt. He stood still, his glare rivaling his challenging orange ones. His crossed arms had fallen to his sides, each hand clutched in a balled fist. Again with that posture ... What was he trying to incite? I could only hope that he was not planning to duel this fool.

Thankfully, to my relief, he was not. Instead, Sonic held his hands up defensively, smiling mockingly. "Oh no, man. No problem at all." He lowered his hands gradually. "However, I can't say Ames will be too happy with your ... choice of friends. But hey, what do I know, right?"

Kano rolled his eyes, muttering, "Like you would know what would make Amy happy..." He scoffed before smirking again, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He turned to leave, gesturing for Autumn to follow with a single finger. "Come on."

"Ah, Kano! Wait up!" Autumn exclaimed, following after him obediently.

I watched the couple until they walked out of sight, my lips pursed in annoyance. I have to really wonder what Amy hopes to accomplish with such an arrogant individual. Sure, Sonic and even Silver could be arrogant, but he just _reeked _of it. It was rather nauseating.

Silver frowned sternly, placing a hand at his hip. "That guy has issues. Seriously, what was his beef with you, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. Dude's a loser." He sighed. "Anyway, it's high time I jet outta this place. Catch you guys later."

"All right, Sonic," Silver stated as they clapped hands. "See you!"

"Don't do anything rash, Sonic," I cautioned, casting him a knowing look. I looked straight into his eyes, ensuring that he acknowledged my comment. "I am serious. Do not behave irrationally."

He merely smirked, holding his hands up again. "Yeah," was all he said before speeding off away from the beach.

Silver chuckled, watching him run away. "'Do not behave irrationally?' You might as well tell the guy to dye his fur purple."

I did not heed Silver's joke, however. That look in Sonic's eyes ... he seemed disturbed. During our adventures together, I had never witnessed Sonic angry, much less unnerved, but I never doubted that he was incapable of the feeling. I knew what it was like to consume such emotions, bottling them up or suppressing them, until they erupted in an explosive reaction. It was ... not pleasant.

I only hoped Sonic would heed my warning.

* * *

><p>I feel I should address some things…<p>

First, yes, I know Cheese is genderless, as all Chao are. I just chose to refer to it as a male.

Second, yes, I changed Autumn's species to a rabbit. Why? Because Knuckles – save for the recently resurrected Tikal and Shade and the Nocturnus, but they aren't going to be in this story – is supposed to be the only echidna around. This ain't Archie. Also, don't mind her derpiness… that's intentional; she was meant to be a Mary-Sue.

Third, I don't even know if "interdimensional" is an actual word or term, but whatevs. It's fan fiction, right?

Lastly, thanks to the immense amount of plotholes SEGA created with Sonic '06 _alone,_ inserting Blaze and Silver in here was tricky. So look at it like this: Blaze's background, as obviously stated in the chapter, is from the Sonic Rush series. For Silver, I'm going off what his future supposedly is like in Sonic Rivals and thereon. So, no, Blaze and Silver have not BFFs, or even knew of each other prior.

Got it memorized?

* * *

><p><em>I am <em>not _a featherhead! _


End file.
